Closing Her Eyes
by Mondkindes
Summary: Sailor Moon realises how deep her feelings for Sailor StarFighter run, moments before the Starlight dies.


*First, Naoko Takeutchi, and some other people own Sailor Moon, I don't. I'm just a fan who isn't earning any money at all from this story.   
*Second, I realise that the Starlights aren't sisters. I just think that 'sister' is a more accurate way of describing their relationship with eachother. Kind of like a sisterhood. *Third, I chose to keep Sailor StarFighter female for this fic, just to kind of explore a different perspective on the relationship between StarFighter and Sailor Moon.  
^.^ nyanko  
  
'The angel closes her eyes..'  
{Live}  
'And if I don't make it, know  
that I loved you all along.'  
{Our Lady Peace}  
  
  
Closing Her Eyes  
  
  
It was a clear summer night in the district of Juuban, people had left their windows open, and the sweet smell of flowers blooming drifted through the empty streets. Children dreamed, and parents slept soundly, knowing their children were safe. The serenity of the night was shattered by a piercing scream, and an explosion that lit up the night.  
"FIGHTER NO!!" Eternal Sailor Moon gaped in horror as Sailor StarFighter fell to the ground, blood seeping from a deep wound in her side.   
It had been a year since the defeat of Galaxia, and as per usual, life had settle down, just in time for yet another enemy to appear. Another sailor senshi. Not so powerful as Galaxia, but more ruthless. Hades. She planned on taking the earth, through its children. She lured children between nine and fifteen with promise of adventure and fame; and killed them. Hades would then bring them back to life, a dark shadow of their former selves, now controled by her. Somehow the Starlights had heard of the situation the senshi of earth were in, against this ruthless enemy, and had returned to help.   
An anger grew in Sailor Moon, that she did not know she posessed. Hades had hurt her friend, possibly killed her. She couldn't face life without StarFighter. No, she couldn't lose her again. Since she had returned Sailor Moon had realised that her feelings for the senshi ran deeper than just friendship, she wasn't sure how she would deal with it, but she knew that if Fighter died. She couldn't go on. As the other Starlights ran to the aid of their wounded sister, Sailor Moon wripped Sailor Uranus's Space Sword from her hands and charged Hades.   
"Sailor Moon NO!" Uranus ran after Sailor Moon, knowing full well that, with a powerful enough blast, Hades could kill her. Sailor Moon forced herself to go on as Hades fired attack after attack in her direction. Only pure hatred for Hades, and her feelings for StarFighter were keeping her from falling over in pain. A powerful blast tore through her shoulder, and Sailor Moon cried out in pain, and clutched her shoulder which was spouting blood. Still she forced herself on. Hades glared as Sailor Moon approached her.  
"Foolish girl. Run off to your little friend Sailor Moon, I think she needs your help."   
"You..are going to...going to...die." Sailor Moon struggled on, pain coursing through her entire body. Hades laughed.  
"I think you're confused. Its you.." She powered up, creating a ball of light in front of her, it was the same attack that she had used on Fighter.  
"Don't think that..you can hurt my...my friends and get away with it..."  
"Oh come off it little girl, you're not a killer. I know it and so do you. Now say goodbye to your friends.."   
"People can be driven..to do things, if pushed hard enough.." Sailor Moon ran at Hades, just barely dodging her attack, and with the last of her strength, forced the Space Sword into her chest. Hades eyes widened as blood filled her lungs, she collapsed onto the ground.  
"This...is-isn't over.." And she died. Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees. Eyes filling with tears, Uranus slipped an arm under hers and helped her over to StarFighter, who was just barely holding onto life.  
  
"sailor..moon..." Fighter reached out a hand to her, which Sailor Moon took into hers, and squeezed tightly.  
"I'm here Fighter."  
"please..stay.." Tears welled up in Sailor Moon's eyes, but she willed herself not to cry, she had to be strong for StarFighter, "I'm..not going..not going to make it this time.."  
"I know." She stealed herself to be strong, and knelt down, cradling Fighter's head in her lap, and gently stroking her hair.  
"its so..cold here." Tuxedo Kamen pulled off his cape and draped it over Fighter, who smiled weakly, she looked up into Sailor Moon's eyes, "i need you too know..."  
"Ssshhh..keep your strength."  
"no...please..i have to.." Fighter coughed violently, leaving a small trail of blood on the corner of her mouth, "i missed you..when i was gone....i...i dreamt of you..ev-every night."  
"I missed you too," Sailor Moon could no longer control herself, the tears spilled out over her cheeks, falling softly onto Fighter's forhead.  
"i..i..know that you.." Fighter looked over at Mamoru, who seemed to understand, and nodded, "him...he is the one you love..i know...but..since i met you...i can't...can't go on pretending." She reached her hand up and lightly traced Sailor Moons jawline, Sailor moon took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
"I know Fighter." Tears trailed down Fighter's cheeks, "I've always known."  
Fighter smiled, and began to cry harder, she mouthed the words I love you. Sailor Moon looked away, opening her eyes wide, so not to cry more.  
"i missed you..so much, i'm glad i came back...even if.." Fighters eyes fluttered closed for a moment.  
"NO! Fighter please, be strong.." She opened her eyes again, just barely.   
"if it had been..different...w-would you..could you have...loved me?"  
"Yes.." Sailor Moon pulled Fighter more tighly into her arms, and held her close, "I-I do love you Fighter." Fighter let out a sob.  
"usagi..i love you.." Fighter's face contorted in pain, as a spasm rocked her frail body, she gripped Sailor Moon's hand tighter.   
"You're so beautiful my Fighter," Usagi traced the features of Fighter's face with her fingers, and leaned down lightly kissing her on the lips, "I love you, please don't leave me." Fighter touched her lips, shocked by Sailor Moon's actions.  
"..thankyou.." Her grip on Sailor Moon's hand went limp, and her beautiful eyes stared off into oblivion.  
"..no..please.." Sailor Moon held StarFighter's limp body tight in her arms, "..please.." Tuxedo Kamen knelt down beside her, his voice was solemn, "Sailor Moon." Her voice caught in her throat.  
"..no.."  
"She's gone."  
"NO!"Tuxedo Kamen reached over to Sailor StarFighter's face, to close her eyes.  
"Please don't, her eyes are so beautiful." Maker and Healer each held desperately onto a hand of their fallen sister, as if letting go would make everything too real.  
"They're so clear and perfect." Sailor Moon's voice was quiet, sounding far away, "How can she be dead when there is so much light in her eyes?" Tear's rolled down her cheeks, and she placed a kiss above each of Fighter's eyes.  
"You need to let go." Tuxedo Kamen had meant it both figuratively and literally, her shoulder was in bad shape, and if she didn't get help soon, he feared she would go into shock from loss of blood.  
"How can I let her go, when I just got her back!?" Sailor Moon's voice was broken by sobs.  
"ITS NOT FAIR!" Slowly the two remaining Starlights let go of Sailor StarFighter's hands, and in turn held onto that of Sailor Moon.  
"Fighter would not have wanted you to grieve so." She looked up at them, "She loved you most when you smiled." Sailor Moon searched the faces of her commrades, every face she turned to held sorrow and sympathy, they all needed her right now, as much as she needed them. Denying the truth would only make things worse. She let go of Maker and Healer's hands, and gently lay StarFighter on the ground.   
"Goodbye..." Sailor Moon couldn't hold back any longer, oceans of tears fell from her eyes, Maker wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon as she cried.  
"I can live, knowing that she died happier than she ever was in her entire life." Maker held Sailor Moon out at arms length, "You were in her everythought, she talked of you everyday, and I doubt there was a night she didn't dream of you." Sailor Moon was touched, and it somehow lessened the pain knowing that Fighter had died happy.  
"May the wind always be at your back.." So Sailor Moon gave her love one final kiss, and closed her eyes. 


End file.
